


An unlikely meeting

by Simp4life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Background Relationships, Bisexual Percy Jackson, Crossover, How Do I Tag, Multi, Tagging as I go, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp4life/pseuds/Simp4life
Summary: When Percy, Annabeth and Jason are asked to aid in protecting Hogwarts from monsters attracted to the magical energy they go reluctantly. They meet our favourite Harry Potter characters.Or the obligatory pjo crossover fanfic. This is my first fanfic and I will be updating and tagging as I go.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I will be updating regularly and tagging as I go. I’m only thirteen so please be kind! Thanks for reading. (The title is a work in progress)

The summons to Chiron’s office came as a surprise, camp had been quiet mission-wise after the initial post-war rush of trying to get camp fixed up and lives back together. Percy shared a worried glance with Annabeth but followed obligingly after Will Solace towards the big house, Annabeth in tow.

Arriving at their destination Percy was surprised to see the rest of the seven and a few other, more senior campers gathered. It was rare that the seven got to meet, as, now that the threat of constant, impending doom had passed they had drifted slightly apart a bit as they each pursued goals of their own.

Nevertheless Percy was happy to see them, the worry of what the summons was about only partially dampening his excitement at seeing his close friends.

After exchanging greetings and pleasantries everybody sat down, curious as to what the meeting was about.

“I’m afraid I’ve got some news that some of you may not like.” Chiron said with a hard to read expression on his usually happy face. “Some of you are required for a mission.”

The familiar dread that always follows an announcement of a mission settled around the table, the previously jovial faces of campers now looking equal parts anxious and curious, I was, personally terrified. Not to sound conceited but I knew that I would probably be part of the mission, considering by prowess in fighting and my experience.

“Is it,” I paused to lick my dry lips and continued in an almost-whisper “is it, something big this time, or are we dealing with something seperate?”

Chiron looked at me considerably, then replied in a slow, careful voice, probably reading the fear on my face. “It would seem that monsters are being attracted to a a wizarding castle in England, we have received a send for aid by the headmaster.”

Now, I had heard of witches and wizards right, a group of people descended from a select few blessed by Hecate they relied on wands to harness inate power, unlike their, generally stronger, Greek counterparts, the demigods. Because of a fight a long time ago, one started by the feeling of superiority both sides had, we’ve never really... got along persay. But, while not talked about much we were aware of each other. Last I heard, being a little distracted by our own war we were fighting they had won a war against some other veil bad dude, moldetort or something.

Because of both the demigods and the wizards pride and reluctance to accept help from each other I was surprised to hear that they had asked for help, I wonder what caused the sudden influx of monsters being attracted to the school? Just as I was wondering this, Annabeth voiced the question, her voice sounding loud and a bit scared in the quiet room.

“Why only now are the monsters being attracted to this school...?” She paused, realising we had not yet been given the name of this school.

“Ah, Hogwarts” Chiron said, reading the questioning look on her face correctly.

Despite myself I snorted, who would name a school Hogwarts?

“And, returning to your previous question,” Chiron said “it would seem that the previous headmaster had put wards in place to protect from this specific problem but, with his unfortunate death in the war against Voldemort, it would seem these wards had fallen. Your help would be required only for a relatively short period of time, a few months perhaps, while the new headmistress puts up new protections.”

There was silence for a moment while everybody processed this, I myself was worried, I just wanted to be able to start saving and planning my future with Annabeth without worrying about quests, it’s to be expected I guess.

————————————————————————————————————————-———————

After the briefing Chiron had handed us wands, stating that, in order to blend in, we should look like wizards. We then went to go pack,

In the middle of me trying to pack, a difficult feat with the thoughts in my mind, came a knock at my door, upon opening it I saw Annabeth.

“Annabeth!” I exclaimed, not even my worry about the mission being enough to stop me from getting excited about seeing Annabeth, despite being together only hours before.

“Percy,” she replied, she was calm but the look in her eyes betrayed her, she was worried.

————————————————————————————————————————-———————

“I’m worried, Percy.” Her voice broke through the silence that had settled as she sat on my bed to watch me pack. “I don’t want to do this, maybe that’s selfish but haven’t we deserved selfish? I know your mom and your sister were looking forward to you visiting next weekend.”

“I know, do you think I want this?” I said, not angry, I could never be angry at Annabeth, but tired. “Gods I don’t want this at all, but you’re with me, and that’s enough. I’ll iris message mom later, maybe I will be able to sneak away and visit or something.”

“I just hoped,” Annabeth said in a small voice, continuing in a stronger one, “I just hoped that maybe we could settle down, finally.”

“I know Annabeth, gods do I know but that will just have to be put on hold for a bit, and hey,” I said sitting on the bed next to her, “as long as we’re together, right?”

I cupped the back off her head and leant in for a kiss. Her meeting me halfway,

“Seaweed brain,” she said fondly against my lips, “As long as we’re together.” She repeated as if to confirm it to herself.

We met in another kiss, allowing ourselves his one indulgence, just for now, before we were sent off to fight once again.

————————————————————————————————————————-———————

Annabeth, Jason and I met at the top of the hill, waved on by the rest at the bottom. We were the decided three for this quest, due to the main requirement was being good at fighting monsters. We had discussed sending the rest of the seven, and maybe nico order later in the year, once things had settled down a bit.

Mrs O’Leary allowed us to climb on her back, being the transport arranged for this mission she was going to drop us off, knowing her have a knap, and then return to camp.

I waved goodbye to my friends, and, in a swirl of dark light we were enveloped by darkness.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is the second chapter of my story, thanks for the kudos so far! I should be posting another chapter on Saturday, Sorry for the wait, I’ve been busy. :)

Harry sat at a table at the burrow, rereading the letters delivered that morning. They stated that all seventh years should return to Hogwarts for a redo of their seventh year, due to the disruption towards the end and, in some cases, people not going at all. While not unwelcome it was certainly unexpected, as they had not been informed of this. Another surprise came at the end, a small note read that "A few transfer students are coming to Hogwarts for a few months, while their own, smaller school rebuilds." While it wasn't stated Harry guessed that it being destroyed probably had something to do with Voldemort.

Harry sat, and thought for a moment, hoping to himself that the transfers wouldn't bring trouble, then, with a sigh, he got up and went to join the impromptu game of quidditch that had started outside.  
——————————————-——————————————-——————————————————

Percy, Jason and Annabeth arrived in a dingy alley, Percy could see light and muted noise further up so he guessed that they were near somewhere busy.

He patted Ms O'Leary's head and, turning to Annabeth, as he usually did when he was unsure, asked her the very important question of, "so, what's next?"

Annabeth pulled a small piece of notebook paper from her back pocket and read it off aloud. “Head to The Leaky Cauldron and check in using your names, reservations have been made and your supplies needed will be delivered to your room in a days time, as well as a wizard guide to direct you to the train station, from there catch The Hogwarts Express. You will arrive at the castle. Remember, stay safe and try and avoid mentioning your heritage, I am unsure as to whether the hostility towards us will still remain.”

With that being done we started making our way towards the busy street, Annabeth giving directions as we went.

It was strange being in another country, everybody had odd accents and weird phrases, we wound our way though the streets, eventually finding our way to a small, rather shabby pub using the directions given. With a cautious look around we entered.

——————————————-——————————————-———————————-——————-  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron jostled to find a seat on the crowded train, Harry had half heartedly hoped that maybe the novelty of seeing Harry Potter would have worn off but it was not so, judging by the stares they received as they pushed past people.

They eventually found a seat in a compartment near the back, hard as it was. They sit down, finally resting their tired legs and wave to Mrs Weasley out the window, who looks tearful as always to see them go.

“Bloody hell,” Ron says “You’d think you were a star the way those first years looked at you!”

Harry flushed with enjoyment, though he couldn’t deny the slight happiness at being looked at with such awe.

“That’s because he is, Ronald,” Hermione says, nose already buried in a book, “I mean, we practically are too, I saw some of them looking at you too.”

Ron flushed red, looking happy that Hermione complimented him. “Well, yeah I suppose,” he said.

I internally snort, those two had been all over each other since the end of last year, not that I was one to talk, my thoughts drifted back to curly red hair, a smell of flowers and wild berries and a laugh that sounded like bells.

I shook my head a little, ears feeling suddenly warm. Thankfully Hermione was quick to give me a distraction.

“I heard that people saw the transfers, the Americans on the platform. Apparently they looked right confused.”

Just as she said that, before I had time to comment, the compartment door slid open.

The unexpected visitor was handsome, tan skin, dark hair and sea green eyes. From what I could tell he was tall and all lean muscle. His face showed momentary shock then he gave an easy laugh.

“My bad,” he said in a thick American accent. “I guess I came into the wrong compartment, sorry.”

He left just as abruptly as he came, ducking his head to avoid the doorframe. I was surprised, this could only be one of the transfers, but his eyes had not lingered on my forehead like most do, desperate to catch a glimpse of my scar.

I looked around, Hermione had a small blush on her face, no doubt caused by the strangers attractive appearance and Ron was scowling, obviously having noticed this.

“He must have been one of the transfers!” Hermione said, blush abating, “I’m sure that was a New York accent.”

“He sounded like he had something wrong with his vocal cords,” Ron said derisively, no doubt slightly threatened by the brief appearance of this handsome American.

Hermione raised an eyebrows at him and he looked away, not meeting her eyes.

“I’m just saying.” He muttered.

I joined in on the teasing. “Are you sure you’re not, I don’t know a bit... jealous?” I said grinning.

Hermione laughed loudly as Ron scowled. “You’re one to talk, you were all over my sister when she was seeing that guy a while ago.”

It was my turn to scowl as Hermione laughed again. Our jokes descending into good-natured ribbing and soon the strange American was the last thing on my mind,

——————————————-——————————————-———————————-———————

Percy returned to the correct compartment, arms laden with strange, magical treats for them to try out and feast on.  
“I met some interesting people,” he said, opening the door with his foot and sliding into his seat, closing the door behind him. “I think one of them was that guy, what was his name again? Harry Porter?” He questioned.

Annabeth rolled her eyes fondly “Potter, Seaweed Brain, not Porter.”

I grinned sheepishly at her and began distributing the snacks, content to spend the rest of the car ride eating and talking with my friends.

——————————————-——————————————-———————————-———————

The Hogwarts Express stopped in front of a row of carriages. Distracted by the sight of the stunning architecture of this old castle Annabeth only came when I pulled her to one of the carriages, hoping to snag one for ourselves.

We managed to grab one and began the long ride up to the castle, curious about what awaited. Somewhere, in another carriage Harry, Hermione and Ron were wondering the same thing, thinking about what awaited the at this year at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, looking back on it I realized the feast begins after the sorting but I doubt it will affect the story so please excuse this. Thankyou for the kudos, bookmarks and hits. :)

As a harried looking female witch ushered students out of the carriage and into the entrance hall our trio, Annabeth, Jason and I looked around, getting a good feel for the structure and all the entrances and exits.

"The architecture is amazing," Annabeth looked excited and I could tell that she was impressed. "The way that banister is shaped really accommodates the space.”

I tuned her out, content to let her ramble, knowing she would most likely repeat it later. My eyes caught Jason's.

"Pretty impressive isn't it? It reminds me a bit of some parts of New Rome."

I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by the cry off the female witch from before, imploring "all first years and the American transfers to line up."

"That's our queue I guess," I said. We went over to line up behind the young students, seeing several people craning their necks to try and catch a glimpse of the new, mysterious students.

———————————————————————————————————————————————

Harry took a break from watching Ron shovel food in his mouth like a madman, Hermione watching with equal parts awe and horror, to look around the hall. He recognised many familiar faces but it saddened him when he missed some too. The war with Voldemort had taken many students lives and though he had gotten over his guilt, with help from Ron and Hermione, it still was upsetting to see what they had lost.

Determined not to dwell on the last any longer Harry turned his gaze towards the mountainous piles of food, displayed as lavishly as always and began to heap his plate high. As he prepared to eat Mrs Mcgnagall stood up, it was still a shock to see her in Dumbledoors usual position, and waited for silence, which quickly fell.

"And now," she said, "let the sorting begin."

As doors swung open with a loud bang and the line of first years progressed forward nervously my eyes briefly caught those of the green eyed American.

———————————————————————————————————————————————

As I followed Jason in the line my eyes caught those of the boy from the compartment, Harry Potter, Annabeth had said his name was, I cocked my head to the side curiously when he continued staring and he startled and broke my gaze. I mentally shrugged, I had been told I looked intimidating before but it was still a surprise when people actually seemed intimidated by me. Allowing my mind to put the thoughts of Harry Potter to the back of my head I checked where I was in the line. Only a few first years remained, then Annabeth and Jason before me.

We had been told all about the houses when preparing for the mission, as to blend in better and it seemed that maybe Annabeth would be placed into Ravenclaw, Jason into Gryffindor and I was unsure about where to place myself, I, admittedly wanted to be placed into Gryffindor but my thoughts drifted towards all the times in the past I had manipulated people into doing what I wanted and I wasn't so sure that I would be placed into gryffindor. The call of Annabeth's name broke my reverie and I leaned forward on the balls of my feet, eager to see what house she was to be placed in, although I already had an inkling.

Annabeth strode forward confidently, sitting upon the stool and allowing the raggedy hat to be placed on her head. It was silent for only around a minute before the hat opened its brim and said in a loud, echoing voice.

“Ravenclaw,” to which Annabeth gave a nod and began to make her way towards the table decorated in blue and bronze, smiling slightly at the cheers and pats on the back she received.

I wasn’t particularly surprised at the house she ended up in, knowing her strengths, I was a bit saddened though because, considering that my realm of talents were not smarts I highly doubted that I would be placed in the same house, but perhaps it would be better mission-wise, allowing her to keep an eye on other students as well. Besides, we could still eat together, I doubt the expectations of others would stop us from spending time together.

My thoughts were put to the side as the hat called Jason’s name, I patted him on the shoulder and he moved forward and, just like Annabeth, he sat on the stool and had the hat placed on his head.

The hat deliberated for less time than it had with Annabeth, only thinking for barely half a minute before declaring Jason “A gryffindor.”

Then, it was my turn, I walked forward, catching the eye of a few students, as I walked forward several girls and a couple of guys blushed, while I was unsure what that was about it seemed irrelevant so I let it go. The hat was dirty but nevertheless I allowed it to be placed on my head.

A sudden voice in my head startled me, although not for long, as voices in my head weren’t necessarily unfamiliar to me.

“Ah, you’re one of those demigods, aren’t you?” The hat asked curiously, “same as your little friends that went before you.”

“That’s right,” I said, seeing no use in denying considering this things could read my thoughts.

“Hmm, interesting, “ was the response.

I felt something probe deeper into my thoughts, the hat gave a small chuckle, no doubt looking through my memories, he recoiled slightly at one part, no doubt seeing the memories from darker bits of my past.

“Hmm, brave and daring like a Gryffindor,” the hat said, “but not afraid to manipulate people to get what you want and certainly not lacking street smarts of loyalty. Truly a mix of many of the qualities the houses value. “

“Please, I would reference Gryffindor,” I thought, not wanting to have to deal with stigmas form being put into a house like Slytherin.

I felt the hat almost nod before he said, loudly,

“Gryffindor!”

I felt the hat being lifted off my head and, getting off the stool smiled and began striding towards where Jason was sitting.

Now that the stress of being sorted was over I was looking forward to eating some food!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I struggle to wright interactions between Jason and Percy a bit but I tried. I tried to not immediately make Harry extremely suspicious of Percy and to have Percy, Annabeth and Jason be briefed on the basics, as I find it a bit unrealistic when that does not happen in fanfic’s. Also sorry for the weird formatting at some points, I’m using a different platform to Wright on. Thanks for the hits, kudos and bookmarks. Have a good day :)

I swung my legs over the bench and sat next to Jason, immediately glancing at the food with a hungry look. I stopped staring for a minute to pat Jason on the back lightly and with friendly intent.

“Well, looks like we’re together golden boy.”

Jason smirked a bit before saying, in a jokingly monotone voice,

“Joy.”

I grinned and began piling my plate high, only slightly aware of the curious eyes of a certain trio watching me.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

“I think you’ve got a contender Ron,” Hermione said eyeing the amount of food the American was eating, “Should we go talk to them?”

I thought for a moment before answering, “We could but I dare say they’ll probably be put into our dorms anyway.”

Ron and Hermione both looked at me for a moment before sitting up in unison and quickly and purposefully moving towards the transfers.

“When did I become the voice of reason?” Harry muttered before picking up his plate and following.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

I looked up from my food when I saw a small group of people heading towards me, I recognised them as the group from the train compartment I accidentally walked into. They sat down at a clear space on the bench opposite and, deciding to be friendly, I smiled at them charmingly, to which Harry and the girl offered tentative smiles back, although the redhead looked rather sullen.

“Harry, right?” I asked, already knowing the answer.

“Um yeah,” he replied, “these are my friends, Hermione and Ron.” He said, pointing got each of them respectively.

“Nice to meet you,” I said, before continuing to eat my meal.

Jason, deciding to keep the conversation going in my stead, also smiled at them and introduced himself.

“Sorry about him,” he said motioning to me, “it’s been a long journey so we’re pretty hungry, I’m Jason.”

They exchanged pleasantries before the girl, Hermione piped up.

“So where are you from?” She asked, “I’ve not heard that accent before.”

Looking into her eyes briefly I got the feeling she already knew, I could see the glimmer of sharp intelligence that I so often saw in Annabeth’s, nevertheless I decided to oblige her and answered,

“New York,” I said, to nods, “and Jason here is from California originally.”

They nodded again and I was saved from having to make more, slightly awkward conversation by the arrival of Annabeth, who had crossed the great hall to many stares.

She wedged her way in next to me, kissing my check and smiling at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

“Making friends Seaweed Brain?” She said jokingly, before reaching across the table to shake the trios hands.

“I’m Annabeth, Annabeth Chase.” She said, kindly not commenting on the blushes on both Ron’s and Harry’s faces.

“It’s nice to meet you,” replied Hermione.

The rest of dinner past in companionable teasing between Jason, Annabeth and I, and awkward staring from the others, not that it bothered me, they came to sit by us, not the other way around.

Finally, when dinner was declared over by the headmistress and the first years started lining up behind prefects I sat up with a groan, feeling full and tired.

I gave a friendly smile towards Harry and friends and asked “You wouldn’t mind showing us the way would you?” To which they nodded they’re heads.

“Thanks.” I grinned at them and walked a bit always with Annabeth to say goodnight to her.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Have you seen anything odd yet, any monsters?” I asked Annabeth.

“Not yet,” she replied, “but I’ll keep an eye out.”

“You do that” I said before hugging her and indulging in a long kiss.

“See you at breakfast?” I enquired.

“You got it,” she replied, “bye, love you.”

“Love you too.”

She walked off and I must have been staring after her with a lovesick look because when Jason, Harry, Hermione and Ron came up to me Jason had a teasing grin on his face.

“You two lovebirds done?” He asked jokingly.

“Like you’re one to talk, I walked in on you and Piper kissing so much last summer I considered adding locks to every room at camp.” I replied jokingly.

“Camp?” Hermione asked?

“Yeah, Jason and I both go to a summer camp back in America, it’s actually through the camp that we met.”

“That’s cool,” Harry says not sounding particularly interested.

“Yeah, well we enjoy it,” I replied.

“Are you and Annabeth dating?” Ron asks.

“Yeah, for a few years,” I replied, always eager to talk about Annabeth.

“We can talk later boys,” Hermione says looking around at the rapidly emptying halls, “perhaps it’s best if we head to bed.”

“Well I’m sure that both Percy and I are tired,” Jason said, “so that sounds like a good idea.”

I nod my head in agreement and we make our way towards the Gryffindor tower

———————————————————————————————————————————————

Later that night, when I am lying in the impressively large beds of the dorm room I reflected on my opinions of the strange Americans.

The one that had made the biggest impression was probably Percy, he was a bit strange but seemingly kind and obviously enamoured with Annabeth. I blush as my thoughts turn to Annabeth briefly, she was very pretty and obviously smart. Jason seemed kind, very polite and a little bit formal to everyone except Percy and Annabeth but kind, nonetheless.

They seemed normal enough but it never hurt to keep an eye on strangers, I had lived long enough to know that people could be dangerous behind a pretty face and a kind smile.

My thoughts finally emptying I turned around and promptly went to sleep, tired from the long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, thanks for the hits. Sorry it’s been a bit slow so far. I’m thinking of maybe the next chapter just being a long, time skip of the next few weeks or months and then I think I’m going to bring in one of The Seven or Nico to visit Percy and Annabeth. Is it confusing when I don’t add “Percy POV” or “Harry POV” or can that be figured out by context? I think Jason will end up joining the quidditch team. Let me know if you have anything you want to see in this story.

I woke up in a comfortable bed, panicking for a moment before I remembered where I was. I closed my eyes for a moment before groaning and sitting up, proceeding to stretch out my tired body.

Looking around the dorm room I saw Jason, sitting up in his bed reading, glasses on his nose. Harry seems to be waking up, while his ginger friend was fast asleep, sprawled across the canopy bed. 

I snorted and went over to see what Jason was reading, something about “The rise and fall of the Roman Empire”. 

Deciding to rejuvenate myself by having a nice, long shower I collected my clothes, (Robes! Can you believe that?) and made my way to the bathrooms.

After my shower, feeling a lot better, I got dressed and went back into the dorm room. Jason was mostly dressed, just his tie left to put on. Harry and Ron were in the process of trying to pull robes out of half unpacked suitcases.

“Ready to go?” I asked Jason, to which he nodded and together we went down to breakfast.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

I looked at the retreating backs of Jason and Percy, then went back to finishing getting dressed and helping Ron find his tie. I was hungry and eager to get some food. 

Ron finally found his tie, quickly throwing it on with an ease that only came with having to wear it for years before looking at me expectantly.

“We’ll come on mate,” he said, “I’m bloody starving.” 

I grinned at him, “after that meal you had last night?” I asked, “you would think that would feed you for a week.”

Ron snorted, “idiot.” He said, punching my shoulder before pulling me down the stairs, into the common room, which was mostly empty. Hermione was waiting near the door, looking like she had been ready and waiting for twenty minutes, which, knowing her wasn’t improbable. 

“Come on boys,” she said impatiently, “one would think that you would be a bit more prepared for the first day.” She said, raising an eyebrow at Ron’s mismatched socks.

“Yeah, yeah” he said, “let’s just go get food, I’m hungry.”

She huffed but gave up trying to chastise him.

We made our way to the great hall, arriving to see the female transfer, Annabeth, once again sitting with Percy and Jason.

“Why don’t we sit with them?” Hermione asked eagerly, “I had some questions for them regarding the regulations of wand magic in America!” 

I shrugged, looking over to Ron who nodded his assent. We began to make our way over to them before being called over by Neville, Luna and Ginny. 

“Come sit with us!”

We were planning on sitting with the Americans but they looked so excited to see us it would be rude. I decided we could talk to Percy, Jason and Annabeth during classes. The others agreed and we made our way over to them. 

“It’s good to see you, Harry.” Neville said happily. “It’s odd being back at Hogwarts and being the oldest!” 

“Yeah,” I agreed, “it is weird.”

As I indulged in the wonderful food and good company I let my thoughts drift from the Americans.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jason and I made out way hurriedly to their first class, charms, we were late, no doubt because of the amount of time I had spent at the breakfast table, determined to sample everything. We had said goodbye to Annabeth and left in a hurry just a few minutes ago.

We went through the doors of the charms classroom quickly, apologising to the professor for being late.

Jason and I, it turned out, were excellent with charms. While I expelled at water based ones and Jason at making things fly we were quite good at everything. The charms professor even complimented us on our “strong magical cores” whatever that meant.

We left the lesson in high spirits and began making our way towards the oval for quidditch lessons. My spirits dampened a bit, I was not looking forward to quidditch considering my problems with flying in the past.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

I trudged into the dining hall grumpily, immediately sitting down with Amnabeth, who was waiting at the Gryffindor table, she quirked an eyebrow.

“Bad lesson?” Her tone was not at all sympathetic.

“Flying lesson,” I answered, “Golden Boy here was great at it though.” 

Indeed, Jason’s cheeks were flushed and his hair windswept, he looked like he’d had fun. 

“I’m thinking about trying out for the team,” he informed Annabeth excitedly, before beginning to pull food dishes towards him and serve him a, frankly ridiculous, and that’s coming from me, portion.

I elbowed him lightly, “Lucky, I doubt they have a swimming team here.” 

Harry, Ron and Hermione, who’d just sat down across us looked at us curiously.

“No swimming lessons,” Harry said, “We have a lake but if you’re going to swim in it be careful, there’s all sorts of things in it.” 

I perked up excitedly, “that’s great, I have a spare period this afternoon, come with me Annabeth.” 

She laughed, “sorry Seaweed Brain, I’ve got divination.”

“Seaweed Brain?” Ron asked curiously, taking a break from shovelling food in his mouth.

“Divination.” Hermione scoffs at the same time.

Annabeth raises another slender eyebrow and grins, “yes, divination, something wrong with that?” 

Hermione flushes and looks away.

Annabeth waits for a second before turning to Ron, “It’s just a nickname.” She answers.

He nods, obviously not caring enough to pry about the weird nickname and goes back to consuming food at an alarming rate.

“You’ve got competition.” Annabeth says to me.

I grin, showing the potatoes in my teeth, she shoves me and Jason laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

I’m not going to be updating for a while, my dad died. Sorry. :/


End file.
